Wasted Cass
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Castiel gets control over the radio for a day and gets shotgun. Dean proposes in a bar... sort of.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Wasted Jamie by Steve Carlson. If you don't know, Jensen Ackles plays guitar to this so check it out!

And Jensen Ackles does sing- and not just Eye of the Tiger! Check out Crazy Love (which I don't own) or him singing the Weight at the JIB Convention (which I didn't go too and I don't own the song) on youtube!

Please review!

_

* * *

_

I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie  
I truly never knew anyone could phase me  
Soon I'm gonna tell her that she's drivin' me crazy  
And I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie

"Steve Carlson? You kiddin' me, Cass?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean. I am not 'kidding' you," Castiel said. Dean glared at Sam through the rearview mirror. His brother just shrugged. This was the last time Castiel ever got control of the radio. Ever.

"How did I let you talk me into getting control of the radio?" Dean asked. "And shotgun. Why are you shotgun?"

"Shotgun?" Castiel questioned.

"Front seat," Sam clarified.

"Sam took us to a bar. You said I could have control of the radio for a day- which means sitting… shotgun- because I was pretty," Castiel said. Dean swerved the Impala violently.

"I did not!" Dean said.

"You did," Castiel said.

"Sam-"

"Sorry, I'm with Cass on this one," Sam said. Dean huffed and turned right. "What're you doing?"

"Going to a bar. We're getting Cass wasted," Dean announced.

"Why are you attempting to get me drunk?" Castiel frowned as Sam groaned in the backseat, muttering about his brother corrupting angels. Dean didn't answer until he pulled into a parking spot.

_All summer, I waited till I played it right  
So half-faded on a Wednesday night  
I stumbled on a brand new song  
Now I'm wondering, how I'm gonna make it through  
Another day without you, how am I gonna get along_

"Cause you never come back from searching for your Dad anymore, man. Starting to think you don't like us anymore," Dean grinned, getting out of the car.

"Why would I not like you anymore because I am searching for my father?" Castiel asked Sam.

"He means he misses you," Sam clarified again.

"Oh," Castiel said. "Well I miss him too-"

"Yeah, Cass, I know. But don't tell him that," Sam smiled, patting the angel's shoulder and getting out of the car. Castiel titled his head to the side with a frown but used his "angel mojo," as Dean had dubbed it, to get out of the car.

"Ever heard of a door, Cass?" Dean asked, throwing an arm around Castiel's shoulders, a gesture the angel was quickly becoming used too.

"Of course I have," Castiel said.

_Cause I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie  
I truly never knew anyone could phase me  
Soon I'm gonna tell her that she's drivin' me crazy  
And I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie_

"You are not… taking me to another den of iniquity again, are you?" Castiel asked.

"Dude, for the last time, iniquity is one of the perks," Dean groaned. "You're drinking tequila. Straight."

"Dean," Sam frowned, having never seen Castiel drink.

"Trust me, he'll be fine," Dean said.

"Dude, its _tequila_," Sam said.

"It's going to take more than tequila to get this guy wasted," Dean said. "Right Cass?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel nodded. Sam sighed and thought about grounding Dean from taking Castiel to bars- and "dens of iniquity." Was his brother trying to get a one way permanent ticket to Hell?

"I'd pull him out," Castiel said. Sam jumped. "You didn't say it out loud but you're broadcasting your thoughts very loudly."

"Is Dean okay?" Sam frowned.

"Yes," Castiel said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Because he just turned down that bartender's phone number," Sam said. He noticed a small smile on Castiel's face. Had he missed more that he originally thought after leaving Dean with Castiel at the bar the other day?

_And when Sunday comes along, I'll be traveling on  
But I'm trying to find the words to make you stay  
But the harder that I try, you won't even meet my eye  
So here's to you, I'll be true, it's the only way_

"Here," Dean said, putting the drinks on the table.

And much to Sam's amazement, Castiel was on his fifth shot and he still wasn't drunk."Told you," Dean smirked.

"You remember this on your way to Hell," Sam said, watching Dean watch Castiel.

_And now I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie  
I truly never knew anyone could phase me  
Soon I'm gonna tell her that she's drivin' me crazy  
And I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie_

"What's a matter?" Castiel hiccupped, finally drunk, it seemed. "You're… not… happy." He still seemed sober to Sam, accept he was severely off balance, and he beginning to slur his words.

"I'm happy, Cass. You're here," Dean laughed, throwing an arm around the angel. The angel smiled and cuddled closer into Dean.

"But you turned down the… the whore's phone number. Sam said so," Castiel said.

"Yeah… well, Sammy's a whore!" Dean said. Sam made a face.

_I'll be strong, I'll wait for you all night long  
Girl I'd never do you wrong, do you wrong_

"Nah, Cass, I told you, I'd be true!" Dean said. "Told you I'd wait… even got a ring, see?" Sam balked as Dean took off his ring to give to Castiel. He watched as they drunkenly tried to put it on Castiel's finger.

"But you're not happy!" Castiel complained.

"But I'm groovin' on the inside, Cass! You know, like that song you had us listen too!" Dean grinned and began singing.

"Cause I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Cass  
I truly never knew anyone could phase me  
Soon I'm gonna tell her that she's drivin' me crazy  
And I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Cass,"

Sam blinked. Just what the hell had he missed? He heard a flutter of wings, jumping when Anna appeared next to him.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked.

"Uh… I think you might want to ask them that when they're sober," Sam glanced at them.

_Yeah I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie  
I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie  
Now I'm groovin' on the inside with wasted Jamie_

* * *

_Two Nights Ago_

"_Cass, you're pretty," a drunken Dean told a sober Castiel._

"_And you are drunk, Dean," Castiel sighed._

"_You can have control of the radio, for a day, you know. Cause you're pretty," Dean said. "Have you thought about it?"_

"_Thought about what, Dean?" Castiel asked._

"Us_," Dean said._

"_Dean…"_

"_I can be true, Cass! I'll even get you a ring," Dean said, looking for the one that he usually wore but couldn't find it. "Well, I'll give it to you later! So stay and I'll give it to you, you know? Cause you leave a lot."_

"_I'm sorry, Dean. I do not like leaving," Castiel admitted._

"_I don't like you going," Dean said. "Stay."_

_And when Dean pressed that chaste little kiss to his lips as Castiel was tucking him into bed, Castiel decided to come back in the morning._

_And when Dean woke up and was sober the next day and kissed Castiel again when he appeared, Castiel decided to stay._


End file.
